Quizzical Indeed
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia needs some assistance with a personality quiz assignment. After quizzing her siblings and herself, she turns to Cedric for one more result. (I actually did take quizzes for the purpose of creating this story, and I have never laughed so hard at some of the results. lol Hope you all enjoy this!)


Quizzical Indeed

Summary: Sofia needs some assistance with a personality quiz assignment. After quizzing her siblings and herself, she turns to Cedric for one more result.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any of the characters affiliated with the show. I also do not own any Disney character from varying sources mentioned. :) PS—There is a new poll on my page if you're interested! It's just there to determine which story people would be most interested in seeing next time I'm able to write. Please vote if you're interested. Thanks! (PS—I got the results from the quizzes mentioned from a site called 'Hello Quizzy' if you're interested.)

Cedric was actually humming. Yes, humming! He was in a really good mood. His mother had sent him some homemade Fly Cakes similar to the ones the sorcerers had created out of the Buttercups' Four Berry Flat Cakes a few weeks ago, and just the gesture alone had really cheered him up. Actually, he wasn't really in a sad or bad mood recently.

His family wand was safely stored in a protective case for the time being. He'd get around to investigating its powers and potential soon enough, but with all the work he had lying ahead…it was best to save that for a less stressful day.

He placed an extra Fly Cake onto a purple plate and sat on his chair, mentally counting: _Three, two, one_…

As if on cue, a knock came upon his door, and the sorcerer had to smirk to himself. Did he know the princess or what? "Come in, Princess Sofia," he called before turning his attention to his Fly Cake.

The young princess giggled as she opened his door, smiling at her mentor. "How did you know it was me?" she asked as she entered and shut the door behind her. She placed her assortment of books and papers on his desk as she sat on a chair opposite him.

"Who else visits me at nearly the exact same time every day?"

"You mean Mom and Dad haven't been up here to visit you recently?"

Cedric laughed. "To be honest, my dear girl, I don't know if your parents even remember where my workshop _is_…" He shrugged and glanced at her school work while he munched on his treat. "Homework?"

Sofia sighed. "Yeah… Mom and Dad are apparently at a meeting, so I had to get help from James and Amber."

He raised an eyebrow and snickered lightly. "How I pity you…"

She smiled at his joke. "It's not _that_ kind of homework… It's actually a personality quiz. We have to do a few for a poll the fairies are conducting. They said something about the results being used for the 'Disney Foundation' or something…" She shrugged before looking longingly at the Fly Cake that sat innocently on its festive plate. She looked back at Cedric with a hopeful stare.

"Oh, you know that's for you, Princess," he scoffed somewhat playfully with a small grin. "Go on—eat it. I know you're probably hungry."

She smiled widely. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric!" She ate a few bites and sighed happily. "Did your mom make this?"

"Yes, my dear Mother loves to bake these…and I love eating them. She sent a dozen and instructed me specifically to share them with her favorite princess. Since she can't stand Princess Amber most of the time, I figured she meant you."

Sofia giggled and smiled shyly. "So, can we invite your mom for a visit sometime? She's a really fun person, and she loves you so much and likes spending time with you. I don't think you get to see your family enough, Mr. Cedric."

"You're just saying that so she can bring more Fly Cakes," he informed her, shaking his head.

"Well, I do like her baking, but I'm serious! It's got to be kind of lonely not getting to see your parents all the time. I don't know how I'd feel if I didn't get to see mine except for once in a while."

Cedric watched the girl's face fall before he laughed nervously, trying to cheer her up. "N-Now, Princess Sofia, don't worry about me. I'm just fine. I have that painting of them any time I miss them, remember?" He gestured toward the portrait on the wall. "Besides, I'm a sorcerer. I can teleport there or bring them here any time I wish…as long as my spells and wand cooperate." He sighed, seeing she still didn't look completely convinced. "Oh, very well… I'll invite my mother to stay before the end of the year. All right?"

She grinned. "Yay! It'll be fun having someone else around the castle. The more, the merrier!" She pulled her books toward her and glanced across the table at Cedric. "So, for the reason I came…"

"Ah, yes. All right, Princes Sofia, I'll do your little personality quiz for this 'Dis-nay' thing."

The girl laughed. "It's 'Disney,' Mr. Cedric."

"Child, you called me _Ceedric_ for over a year, despite my attempts to correct you." He smirked when she smiled guiltily. "I'll call it what I like. Now, let's get on with this so I can get back to work."

"Okay, okay…" She hummed and pulled out a list of questions before looking up at her friend. "Um, you may want to get another Fly Cake."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"It's, um… Well, this quiz may take a little while…"

"How long is a 'little while,' Sofia?"

She smiled cutely. "There are 50 questions."

"_Fifty_? Merlin's Mushrooms! What are these people trying to do—pry into the very minds of their subjects?" He sighed. "Oh, never mind. I've made a commitment, and I'll stick to it." He grabbed his half-eaten Fly Cake. "What is the topic of this quiz anyway?"

"Oh, just seeing which princess you're most like…that's all."

Cedric choked on his confection before calming down, looking at the little girl. "Excuse me?"

Sofia shrugged innocently. "It's just a quiz, Mr. Cedric. James and Amber both got Princess Jasmine."

"Not surprising. They're both rather headstrong and stubborn. And who did you get?"

"Princess Belle," she gushed happily, smiling. Belle was definitely one of her favorite princesses she'd met so far, so she was more than happy to share her news with Cedric. She handed the result to Cedric and let him read it.

_Your combination of beauty, intelligence, and compassion makes you particularly desirable to all…_

Cedric nodded, handing her the results back. "You certainly are compassionate, Princess Sofia. And of course you're intelligent, as you've proven time and time again with keeping up with me in our experiments and spells." He smiled. "You'd actually make a really good sorceress yourself one day if you wanted to. For the time being, you're a very good apprentice."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric. I liked the results. I just… I don't know about 'beautiful' though. I'm just a kid…"

"That's ridiculous, my dear. You don't have to be older to be beautiful. In fact, beauty isn't just on the outside—it's deeper than that. The beauty about you is that you _are_ so compassionate toward others, and you_ are_ very intelligent." He coughed when she smiled a little more, albeit shyly, pleasantly surprised at his words. "R-Right, so…onto my quiz, yes?"

"Oh, yes! Let's get this over with. I know you have lots of things to do."

"Mm, indeed—though I'd like to thank you for knocking today instead of running in unannounced like last Tuesday."

"I was being chased by a charmed vase!" she retaliated, laughing a little. "I'd think knocking and waiting for you to answer would have put me in a little more danger."

"Yes, I guess you have a point." He grabbed his Fly Cake and nodded. "All right, let's find out which 'princess' I would be." He rolled his eyes. "The very idea…"

Sofia read off a list of questions, some of which were typical and others which startled him. The questions about being hypnotized and held captive being alluring really sounded rather sketchy, and he couldn't help but wonder exactly which princess found that…stimulating. The quiz finished about five minutes later, and Sofia sat tallying up his scores.

"So…? What's the damage?" Cedric watched her curiously.

The brunette's eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly, hiding the results behind her back. "We, uh… We can talk about this tomorrow. Night, Mr. Cedric!" She jumped down from her chair and started heading toward the door.

Cedric glanced at Wormwood, who flew down from his perch, grabbed the results from Sofia (much to her dismay), and dropped the paper into Cedric's waiting hands.

"Mr. Cedric!"

The sorcerer read over the results with his mouth gaping. "_Alice?_ It's one thing to get a _princess_—which, mind you, she is _not_—but I couldn't even get an adult. I got a child!" He huffed and pushed the results back to Sofia, who took them with a guilty smile. "This quiz was rigged. And I don't care what those results said: I'm not a self-centered brat who lives in his imagination."

Wormwood started cawing. To Sofia, however, he was cackling uncontrollably. "Right!" he breathed, still laughing. "You keep telling yourself that."

Cedric glared at his companion. "I _know_ you are not laughing at the one person who feeds you…"

Wormwood ceased his laughter but didn't lose his smug smile. "Hmm… _Now_ who can't take a joke?" He looked toward Sofia, who giggled.

"Maybe next time I can find a prince quiz?" she offered, shrugging as Cedric glanced back at her. "It's possible!"

"It _would_ be interesting," he admitted. "If you find one, we'll give it a go." He smiled, alleviating her worries quite a bit. "I think it's time I get back to my work, Princess. Same time tomorrow?"

"You got it, Mr. Cedric." She yawned a little as Cedric stood and put his Fly Cake on another table for the time being. "Good night."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What, no hug?" he joked, laughing. "That's rather surprising."

Sofia gasped at his words, smiling. "I can't believe I forgot!" She put the books onto the floor and ran to her friend and mentor, wrapping her arms around him happily in one of her typical hugs.

The sorcerer chuckled. "I was only kidding, Princess Sofia…" Seeing the look that crossed her face, he retracted his words quickly and gently patted her shoulders. "B-But hey! E-Everyone needs a hug now and then, right?" He smiled when she seemed relieved and happy. "Good night, Princess Sofia—or should I say Belle?"

The girl grinned and nodded as she released him. "And good night to you, too, Alice." She giggled when he gasped at those words. She picked up her books quickly before opening the door and leaving, hearing his final words of the night as she, laughing, closed the door.

"I am _not_ Alice!"

The end


End file.
